Torture
by FlamingMusikStar89
Summary: The Cullens and Bella get a chatroom account and get tortured by yours truly! OOCness WILL occur. I don't own the twilight saga. Get it? Got it? Good. Now I don't have to say it every freakin' chapter.
1. Hellllllloooo!

Yeah, yeah, before you say this sucks and there are too many of these I'm just going to say that there is a limited amount of chapters so it'll only be about ten chapters

_**Yeah, yeah, before you say this sucks and there are too many of these I'm just going to say that there is a limited amount of chapters so it'll only be about ten chapters. Also I will be popping in and out of this chat room so look for me! Oh yeah and these usernames are really stupid so if you have better suggestions just tell me the in your review and I'll give you credit.**_

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes-Edward **

**DownRightClumsyAngel-Bella (Swan)**

**GoldenBlondAngel-Rosalie**

**ShopTilUDrop-Alice**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts-Jasper**

**TheHulksBro. – Emmett**

_**LifeSaverOfKlutzes has logged on**_

_**DownRightClumsyAngel has logged on**_

_**GoldenBlondAngel has logged on**_

_**ShopTilUDrop has logged on**_

_**ScaredOfPaperCuts has logged on**_

_**TheHulksBro Has logged on**_

**DownRightClumsyAngel: Wow. How did we all log on at the same time? It's weird.**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: I knew you were going to be on MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**GoldenBlondAngel: Err, are you okay Edward?**

**TheHulksBro: He's fine Rose, he does that everyday at three o' clock.**

**GoldenBlondAngel: That's REALLY weird.**

**ShopTilUDrop: HAHA! I love you screen name Jazzy! It is so true!**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: I almost killed Bella how is that funny?**

**LifeSaverOfKluztes: Yeah. Alice he almost killed my love how is that funny? I would've killed Jasper, but it would be impossible so I let his live his life.**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: and I'm enjoying every minute of it!**

**DownRightClumsyAngel: I thought you were Emo?**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: Pssssssssssh, don't listen to those people who think they know all about me! I'm not emo I just sometimes act like a dark, dark person.**

_**TokioHotelFan4eva has logged on**_

**TokiohotelFan4eva: Hey, hey, hey what up all my homie Gs?**

**TheHulksBro: Who the f-**

**GoldenBlondAngel: Fudge.**

**TheHulksBro: What ever, who the **_**fudge**_** are you?**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: I'm Bella and I'm here to torture you guys.**

**DownRightClumsyAngel: But I'm Bella.**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: Yeah but my name is Bella too. **

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: How old are you?**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: Fourteen.**

**DownRightClumsyAngel: HA! I'm older! So I'm Bella!**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: Fine then call me Bells now just pretend I'm not here and go on about your conversations.**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: Oookay….hey Belllllllllaaaa…**

**TokioHotelFan4eva and DownRightClumsyAngel: Huh?**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: BellA! Not Bells.**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: Oh yeah, serry.**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: Do you want to…mhm, mhm.**

**ShopTilUDrop: AHHHHHHHHH NO IT BURNS!!! DON'T BELLA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! STOP THE IMAGE STOP THE IMAGE!!!!!**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: Okay then never mind.**

**DownRightClumsyAngel: Shoot!**

**GoldenBlondAngel: EW! EW! EW! EW! **

_**TokioHotelFan4eva has logged off.**_

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: That girl was weirdddddd.**

**TheHulksBro: Agreed. Hey Rosalie we got to go if we are going to catch that movie.**

**GoldenBlondAngel: Oh yeah see ya'll later!**

_**GoldenBlondAngel has logged off.**_

_**TheHulksBro has logged off.**_

**ShopTilUDrop: Hill Billy.**

_**GoldenBlondAngel has logged on.**_

**GoldenBlondAngel: I heard/saw that!**

_**GoldenBlondAngel has logged off.**_

**ShopTilUDrop: WTF?!**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: Rosalie has always been a mystery.**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: You should know you're her twin.**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: Don't remind me….**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: Well I and Bella have to do…stuff.**

**DownRightClumsyAngel: We do?...OH! OH! WE DO! BYE!**

_**DownRightClumsyAngel has logged off**_

_**LifeSaverOfKlutzes has logged off**_

**ShopTilUDrop: Oh god, I'm going to go take a shower. Bye Jazzy. **

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: Bye.**

_**ShopTilUDrop has logged off.**_

_**ScaredOfPaperCuts has logged off.**_

_**Well, hoped you liked it, It'll get funnier I just need some more time to think.**_


	2. MUHAHAHAHAHA

Remember to send in screen name suggestions!

_**LifeSaverOfKlutzes has logged on  
**__**DownRightClumsyAngel has logged on  
**__**ScaredOfPaperCuts has logged on  
**__**ShopTilUDrop has logged on  
**__**GoldenBlondAngel has logged on  
**__**TheHulksBro has logged on  
**__**TokioHotelFan4eva has logged on**_

**TokioHotelFan4eva: I'm baaaaaAAAAck!!!**

**(All screen names at the same time): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: Gosh, I'm not THAT Annoying.**

**GoldenBlondAngel: Um, yes, yes you are.**

**TheHulksBro: Hey Bells, is your real name really Bella?**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: Um, no and yes, my REAL name is Jocelyn and my middle name is Isabella, but I don't like Jocelyn so I go by my middle name and my middle name has a nickname so I go by Bella: D**

**TheHulksBro: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…**

**DownRightClumsyAngel: Easy Jocelyn, he can't process that much info at one time.**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: Call me by my real name again and I'll bit your finger off.**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: Oh, no you DIDN'T just threat my girlfriend!**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!!!!**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: AHHHHHHHHHHHH, STALKER!!!!**

**ShopTilUDrop: Jazzy?**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: I'm on it.**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: I feel funny…**

**TokioHotel4eva: I love you Edward.**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: I love you Bells.**

**DownRightClumsyAngel: WHAT DID YOU DO JASPER?!? **

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: I calmed them down. They don't really love each other.**

**DownRightClumsyAngel: oh…**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: So, whose your favorite person, like out of us six?**

**TokioHotel4eva: Well, in order from Favorite to least favorite for the boys it is; #1-Tie, with Jasper and Edward and #2- Emmett. And for the girls it is #1-Alice, #2-Bella, and #3 Rosalie **

**GoldenBlondAngel: Hey! Why are Emmett and I the your least favorite.**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: Hey, you're lucky you even got on the list.**

**GoldenBlondAngel: Touché.**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: Yay! I'm someone's number one favorite!**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: Tied with me!**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: You can never let me have a moment can you?**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: Hey, I speak the truth.**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: Well, I'd rather you speak a lie.**

**TheHulksBro: Yeah, good luck holding on to THAT dream.**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: Well I got to go. Peace out mi homies!**

_**TokioHotelFan4eva has logged off**_**.**

**GoldenBlondAngel: She scares me.**

**ShopTilUDrop: She just scares you because you are her least favorite girl.**

**GoldenBlondAngel: Oh you wanna go there?**

**ShopTilUDrop: No…**

**GoldenBlondAngel: Good. Good day!**

_**GoldenBlondAngel has logged off.**_

**TheHulksBro: Well I better go see if she's okay.**

_**TheHulksBro has logged off.**_

**DownRightClumsyAngel: I'm going go kill that other Bella girl. So see ya later.**

_**DownRightClumsyAngel has logged off.**_

**ShopTilUDrop: 5…4…3…2…1…cue Bella.**

_**DownRightClumsyAngel has logged on.**_

**DownRightClumsyAngel: Where did you say Bells lives?**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: 123 Sesame Street.**

**DownRightClumsyAngel: Hey, that's not a real address.**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: How do you expect me to know where she lives?**

**DownRightClumsyAngel: Um, I don't know…READ HER MIND!**

**ShopTilUDrop: Who would think of their address?**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: Freaks, Low livers, People who don't HAVE lives.**

**ShopTilUDrop: Those are dead people Jazzy.**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: I know, but still.**

**DownRightClumsyAngel: If I only knew her last name…**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: Well, I don't know it. **

_**TokioHotelFan4eva has logged on.**_

**TokioHotelFan4eva: And you never will! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**ShopTilUDrop: You scare us.**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: And you call yourselves vampires…well with the exception of Bella. Sorry.**

**DownRightClumsyAngel: I will AVENGE you!! AVENGE I TELL YOU!!**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: Somebody has had to much happy juice.**

**DownRightClumsyAngel: Nah, it's just the cuppie cake getting to me.**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: Um, Bella, do you want me to come over.**

**DownRightClumsyAngel: I think you better, I might try to take over the world.**

**LifeSaverOfKlutzes: (Eyes widen) don't move I'll be right over.**

_**LifeSaverOfKlutzes has logged off.**_

_**DownRightClumsyAngel has logged off**_

**TokioHotelFan4eva: She just moved to click log off!**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: Well, aren't you smart!**

**TokioHotelFan4eva: Hey, back off Buster!**

_**ScaredOfPaperCuts has logged off.**_

**ShopTilUDrop: Ummmmm, I have to tie my shoe. In France!**

_**ShopTilUDrop has logged off.**_

**TokioHotelFan4eva: That could have gone better. Oh well!**

_**TokioHotelFan4eva has logged off.**_

Okay thanks for reading! Remember if you really do ever call me Jocelyn I will track you down and bite your finger off!!! Just kidding!! Review!

-Bells


End file.
